Talk:Pilot/@comment-24950802-20150212003612
More Than Two Cents: So, James is proud to have been ordinary? Really? Okay then. You know what, if I were to die now, I would be incredibly frustrated because my life was never consumated, you know? There is so much that I very simply have not done. I haven't lived. But I know one thing, I was never ordinary. I'm too weird and different a person to be ordinary. I don't say this to flatter myself, I just know I'm fucking weird. How come the 911 operator isn't credited? The one in BtVS when her mom died was. :) Ok granted that was a relatively big v.o. part and usually v.o. bits aren't credited... there were plenty of those on DH. I think usually it's producers who do them. Did one of you two guys voice the the 911 operator? What am I even asking?... "James’ head soon falls back and his eyes close, he is dead, at this point, a voice is heard from the phone next to James’ body, "911, what’s your emergency?"." Lol this sentence. Awful. This teaser is kinda odd, very lackluster. :( Not at all memorable like the first teaser in DH, you guys shoulda built on this somehow, imbued it a bit of sordid humor. I don't actually have any suggestions btw, it's just... tame. Oh, and we start with Rena. Of course we do. Save the best for first. :) I remember reading this show during season 1 and being totally remiss that Rena didn't get top billing when he was the clear protagonist. I would rage because the two of you gave yourselves top billing when you clearly didn't deserve it, I did, but you kept saying this was only cos Rena got the season 1 mystery and that things would change in latter seasons. Okay that may be so but season 1 is the one that sets up the series, inarguably the most important season for the most part, so, yeah. But yes, Ben and Joe do get more protagonism as the show progresses, and that includes the friendship/bond shared between the two of them, which I always liked. I remember always being slightly remiss that Rena and Josh, who barely ever co-starred, didn't get to be strong buddies like that as well, there was a point where the quartet hardly felt like a tight-knit group like the housewives were. Of course that was back when Josh and I were... closer. Nowdays I say fuck Josh in all his variations, real and fictional. Fuck him right in the ass. Except don't because he would like that, that cheap faggy slut. I digress. At this rate it's gonna take me forever to do this episode and I planned on going to bed early tonight. Meh whatever. Lol, Abelho. Cos you googled portuguese surnames and used the first one of the list. Never in my life had I heard this name. Kudos on knowing more of the portuguese culture than I do, it seems. Brava. "I'd like to say that my absence is what is causing his nightmare, but it's not." You'd like to say that, James? You'd like for Rena's pain to be brought on by you? How fucking self-centered do you gotta be, you dead four-eyed prick? Also, what is Rena's secret? I forgot. Pretty sure Justine is the one with the secret. He's afraid the demons from his dream might chase him? Wot? Lol Rena puts some clothes on in the morning without even taking a shower. So me. How do you think I get my darker tone of skin? I forgot how much of a prick Josh was, but now it's all coming back to me. I really hated his character throughout the series. He wasn't likable when he was a closeted homosexual and he wasn't relatable when he was an out-and-proud one. He was always just a dick. Btw, is there like, an actual veracity to his whole story in the beginning, a gay guy posing as a womanizing player? Does that happen often, or at all? I just can't really picture it much, gay men overcompensating by scoring with plentiful women. I guess that's easier when you're young and "scoring" entails making out with, not boning. I remember Val touching Josh's dick and not being able to get it up, which is my point. For the record, I also think it's probably a bit easier to get a straight man to turn and do something gay than to get a gay man to do something straight, you know what I mean? Just seems easier somehow. Aren't gay men ridiculously afraid of and/or disgusted by vaginas? But all men have dicks, so, they're at least familiar with that. Vaginas are nature's black holes and Rubik's cubes. Why, dear Lord, am I going on about this? Hey remember when break-out character Katie used to rant? This. Ah, Ben the Bree. Odd that he wasn't last. Rena's obviously the Susan, I don't know who the other two are, I guess Josh, the pretty one, is Gaby, and Joe, the short-tempered one, is Lynette. James is Mary Alice. There weren't actually any other schoolboys, now that I think about it... Odd that you guys never tried that formula. Nick and Dean are never seen as such, one is a George-esque villain and the other is a lover. You never brought in seasonal (or multi-season) supporting schoolboys to shake things up, that's actually a bit of a shame. Looking back, and with what I just said, do you regret that? No reason why you should, the show worked out well without them, maybe better than it would have with them (I can't imagine how the "new" guys would be like, their personalities, etc., and it's easier to write distinct female personalities than it is male), and I don't believe I ever thought about the subject before, but now that I have it does strike me as odd. Ew Liz is way more odd-looking than I remembered. Lol Liz Taylor. Like the serial-wedded movie star who died and junk. I remember loving Lydia Ashdale and wanting her to be main. Thanks for indulging me, pricks. Josh got his Bosh kiss (which he only asked for to spite me, the little shit), I never even got my skateboarding squirrel. But Ben spearheaded this show and we all know who Ben's favorite is. :) It's not forgiven. It's not forgotten. Lol didn't we hate Joe too? I think we did. His trainer? Is that his sneaker/shoe? He throws a shoe off the window? That's a narrow-sighted dramatic gesture. Especially if it doesn't break the glass, then it's just devoid of flair. And he's gotta run outside and pick it up off the street. Dummy. Oh it's a gradual thing. Vase, computer. Lol. Yeah see, this is me again commenting before I read thoroughly. So, who was right, Joe or the teacher? Oh cute, the introductions of the characters are contained in the first act alone, and nothing else happens. Interesting, didn't expect that. So is the pilot reasonably short? I remember Liz not doing much in it. Or for three whole seasons after her story ended in season 2. Ha! Ah, Dr. Sonya... the first of at least two characters you had named "Bradley Sonya". Cos yeah. I don't really care much for the notion that you followed DH's m.o. with supporting characters, especially since Val totally didn't deserve it in season 1. And all things considered, I'm surprised at how much I remember from DS, even castlists and everything. I have such a hard time keeping up with Wiki Hollow. And you can't pin a lack of interest on me because I probably am more invested in WH by this point than I was by DS after 2 seasons. But yeah, WH episodes are incredibly hard to read. Wow some of the sentences in this episode are just awful, guys... Probably written by Joe. Lol, young Joe. You sucked so much. But you were submissive and easy to manipulate. Now you still suck and apparently grew a pair, which is just frustrating. Everyone's evolved to the point of having some semblance of dignity except for me... You all started out as whusses. Oh my God, literally every one of you. I've been the complete opposite... Yeah I need to do some reassessment. Fuck y'all, I'm phoenixing away. Omg Ali, she's so precious. Looks so much like the real Ali. And Jenna Darabond. Such hipster. Still, it annoyed the eff out of me that y'all rubbed in our noses that Renali was otp and not Renary, but I must've said that a million times in the actual reviews I left before, so why repeat myself? Because. "Rena alleged nervously." Yeah whoever wrote this had no idea what "alleged" means at the time. Lol me and "seldom". Good. Times. Cute that someone adopted Ali as a teenager. Never give up hope, unwanted orphans! Your day will come! Probably not as time goes by actually... It'd be like winning the lottery. No sterile parents go out wanting to adopt a precious bouncing baby adolescent. Meanwhile I have a real mother and a real father lmao sucks to be you. (I hope this doesn't jinx anything... just kidding, God!) Lol, "oi". I haven't said that in forever. That and "rata". I should bring them back. Except I don't actually talk to you people much anymore. So... that... Lol awkward Ben. Omg act II over. This... is amazing. Whywhywhy can't WH be like this?! :'O LMAO BENIS!!! BENIS!!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!! Did someone do this on purpose? I don't remember this. Look at the second scene in act 3. Lol. But don't you fucking dare to change it!! What's done is done! Cool that every act so far has had at least one narration. Lol Benjamin. Adorbs. At least here you acknowledged it. Makes perfect sense with Lydia being the way she is. Such a pretentious pretty name. Omg love this... "Well Ben, come on. I love you but let's be realistic." Amazing. There must be nothing worse than a parent letting their child know they're not really that special. Loved when Paul did that to Zach in DH. What's with Walter's outburst? I don't remember him being an angry, unhappy suburban dad. Did this ever go anywhere? I actually remember the Ashdales being severely underused. "’Cause there’s nothing me and your MUM want more than to see you settle down with a nice girl"........ Oh, fuck this... Lol gay porn magazines. Cos that was so hip in 2012. I think it's due for a comeback. Wow Justine debuts in act 3. Ok. "I just keeping have those terrible dreams" lmao. I thought you guys shared scenes with each other in PM. Neither of you seriously noticed the many glaring errors? Lol, "mum". Such brit. Well, that's it. Episode over. It's a very cute episode, and much better appreciated when you know the full story. But I agree with Dhfan14, it is rather uneventful. But I get that pilots are hard, setting up the story, introducing the characters... Anyway, I am not actually committing to a serialized read/review-athon of this show. I know I said I was gonna do it all last summer - which I didn't HA my promises mean nothing - and tonight I felt like doing this cos of a conversation with Joe. I won't be doing this every day, surely, but there's no rush anyway. And I expect to be busy in the coming days. I still have evaluations to come, classes start next monday, and other than that I'm just a very time-constricted busy beaver. Everytime I masturbate, that's like, 3 hours off my day. But I enjoyed this read, quite a lot actually. :) (<- sincere smile, not evil sarcastic one)